popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 8: Poet
Aya: Happy New Year! Did you visit the shrine yet? I asked fot lots of good things! I said: "I wanna meet everyone at this years Pop'n Party!" Mary: Congrats! I wish everyone well this year. Let's begin the first Popper's★Lounge of the year 2000. Judy: Happy New Year! Our guest today, is someone the fans like to call "Poe-poe", which is the nickname of this pretty girl, Poet. Poet: Yahoo-! I'm Poet~. Happy New Year! "Poe-poe"... ehehe, That's a cute way of saying my name. Thank you~♥ Mary: Poet is always energetic. Now then, lets answer some fan questions! "What animals do you like?" Poet: I love them all, but, petting a fluffy child feels so nice, i love it the most! Aya: Next question: "What is the name of your fish friend?" Poet: It's "Kato-san". However, "Mr Fish" works too, but Poet doesn't know the names of all the fish one by one. I'll listen more carefully next time. Judy: We keep getting questions about Mr. Fish. "If Poet can't swim, how is she friends with all the fishes?" Poet: One time, when i come down to the Earth from Whiteland, a strong gust of wind blew me into the pond... Poet was drowning, but then Mr Fish and his family came to save me~. We're really close friends now. Mary: "Are you well acquainted with Candy?" Poet: I became friends with Candy-chan at a Pop'n Party♥. Poet has the same carefree attitude as her, very happy-go-lucky. Aya: This one says: "Do you practice swimming?" Poet: Ehehe. One time i got excited and I swam for around 15 meters. Isn't it amazing? Judy: But sometimes i still see you sink. This next question is about your hometown: "What kind of country is Whiteland like?" Poet: It's always warm, and the ground and everyone is always fluffy. The cute prince, "Oshiro" prepares for the festival everyday. It's a very lively and bustling country. Come on down, everyone! Mary: Umm, you can't go there without having a very pure heart, right? Aya: Mary, it's up in the sky! Won't it be a problem getting a plane or a charter bus up there? The next question is: "Does Poet wear diapers?" Poet: What's a diaper? This what i always wear, as an apprentice angel of Whiteland. Is it considered strange on Earth? Judy: This next question is about Poet herself. "Is that trumpet a special trumpet?" Poet: It's a very important trumpet my mama gave to me on a study trip. Um, the special place was called "The place where the musical notes come out" or something like that. Poet was a little surprised. Mary: "Who's the big-winged angel in the background blowing the trumpet"? Poet: That's Poet's mommy! Isn't she pretty~? She's a very elegant angel. Poet wants to hurry up and grow big wings just like her Mommy. Aya: Poet came to Earth for training. The last question is: "What can I do to become an elegant angel?" Poet: Sing a song or play a song to spread happy feelings all over, plant four leaf clover seeds in the ground, spread happiness all over the world. Lots of people are happy because they observe the elegant angels! Judy: Well, last but not least, a message to your fans! Because its such a precious New Year's, I want to hear many plentiful things this year. Poet: Um, I feel like I became friends with some new Poppers, so Poet is a little closer to becoming an elegant angel. So I'll do my best to make a whole bunch more friends! Mary: We'll cheer you on, Poet! Thank you all for watching. Come again! Category:Popper's Lounge